Our Little Friends
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Sang personifikasi negara Palestina bermonolog kecil dengan seekor kucing yang ia temui ketika ia ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa agresi. Ternyata teman kecil ini mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menjadi bagian penting dari kehidupannya—dan bagi arti perjuangan warga Palestina. Untuk Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong—Challenge! Hari Kucing Internasional! /sudah dipost di FB sebelumnya xD


Hetalia Axis Powers © sensei tertjintah Hidekaz Himaruya

Our Little Friends © Edelweiss-Cliff

**Summary:** Sang personifikasi negara Palestina bermonolog kecil dengan seekor kucing yang ia temui ketika ia ingin membersihkan sisa-sisa agresi. Ternyata teman kecil ini mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk menjadi bagian penting dari kehidupannya—dan bagi arti perjuangan warga Palestina. Untuk Fanfiksi Kucing, Meong—Challenge! Hari Kucing Internasional! /sudah dipost di FB sebelumnya xD

**Rate:** K—cukup aman kok uwu

**Genre:** Friendship/General

**Warning: **OC sebagai tokoh utama, nama negara dan nama manusia mereka, kemungkinan typo nyelip karena mereka sangat licik (?), beberapa catatan kaki, tiada suatu klimaks berarti (?) /coba tebak siapa saja yang muncul /heh.

**Note: **Ini sudah diupload di FB sesuai _deadline_ karena saat itu saya terkena internet positif xD /mana enggak sempat pasang proxy lain saat itu -w-. Uhukizinkansayanyepamdisiniuhuk Semoga menikmati~ o/

* * *

><p><strong>Gaza Strip. September 2014<strong>

Yahya melangkahkan kakinya dengan berirama sambil membawa beberapa ember dan sebuah sekop. Itu semua untuk membersihkan serpihan bangunan yang telah menjadi debu dan batu-batu kecil di jalan-jalan. Dan ia akan menjadi relawan untuk memindahkan puing-puing berbahaya di rumah-rumah penduduk yang sudah hancur bersama para relawan lainnya—yang kebanyakan berasal dari para pemuda dan pria dewasa yang selamat dari agresi dan masih memiliki tenaga. Selain itu bantuan tenaga juga datang dari anggota-anggota kelompok perlawanan—yang berkonfrontasi dengan pasukan zionis beberapa pekan yang lalu—sehingga hal itu menjadi apresiasi tersendiri bagi para penduduk Gaza.

"Miaauuu..."

_Tap!_

Langkah Yahya terhenti. Ia mendengar sebuah suara kecil.

"Miaaaauuuuu..."

Kali ini lama suaranya lebih panjang.

Yahya memilih berhenti dan ia pun meletakkan ember-ember dan sekop itu di sisi jalan. Kemudian ia melangkah ke sumber suara—yang ia yakini berasal dari bangunan yang nyaris roboh di sisi kanan jalan itu. Hati-hati ia berjalan di lantai ubin yang berdebu itu, waspada akan kemungkinan puing-puing beton itu sensitif terhadap gerakan—yang bisa saja beton itu dapat menimpa kepalanya. Lalu Yahya berhenti sejenak, menunggu kalau-kalau suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Miau!"

Tiba-tiba kucing itu muncul dari balik sofa yang kotor itu. Nyaris membuat Yahya kaget.

"Oh, ternyata kau di sana rupanya." ujar Yahya, mulai bermonolog kepada kucing itu. "Ayo ke sini! Di luar jauh lebih aman sekarang~"

Yahya menjulurkan tangan kanannya, sembari menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan maksud untuk menarik perhatian kucing itu. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Lalu tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket cokelatnya—seporsi roti. Yahya menyobek secuil roti tersebut dan kini mengarahkannya kepada kucing tersebut. Bagus, sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Kucing tersebut kini menghampiri dirinya, tertarik akan secuil roti yang kini Yahya letakkan di depannya.

Kucing itu pun memakannya dengan lahap. Yahya menunggunya dengan sabar. Begitu kucing itu selesai menghabiskan roti itu, segera Yahya menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar dari bangunan yang nyaris roboh itu. Yahya akan memberitahukan para relawan yang lain untuk membereskan bangunan yang baru saja ia masuki itu—nanti.

Yahya pun membelai kepala kucing itu yang kini duduk berpangku dengan tenang di siku kirinya. Kucing itu memiliki warna putih yang mendominasi dengan garis kuning dengan sedikit goresan jingga kecil yang dimulai dari kepalanya hingga ke ekornya. Kucing itu ukurannya sedang, sedikit besar. Sepertinya ia masih muda namum hampir dewasa—entahlah, Yahya kurang tahu pengetahuan akan ukuran kucing dengan umurnya—ia hanya menduga-duga. Bulunya pendek namun halus, dan sedikit kotor karena sebelumnya ia berkeliaran di bangunan yang nyaris roboh itu.

"Miaauu..."

_Hm, sepertinya kamu mau roti lagi._ Ujar Yahya dalam hati. _Baiklah, tapi sedikit saja ya!_

Pelan ia menurunkan kucing tersebut, dan kembali Yahya mengambil rotinya dan mencuilnya dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari yang tadi. Kucing itu kembali memakannya dengan lahap. Yahya memperhatikan kucing tersebut sambil mengambil ember-ember dan sekop yang tadi ia letakkan di sisi jalan. Ketika kucing itu selesai menghabiskan rotinya, tangan Yahya sudah penuh dengan peralatan yang ia bawa itu.

"Miaaauuu..."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu semua rotiku. Tapi sayangnya itu adalah makan siangku untuk nanti. Kalau aku tidak makan, aku tidak bisa mengisi energiku untuk membantu membereskan sisa agresi ini dan membangun kembali rumah-rumah ini." jelas Yahya.

"Miaauuu~"

"... apa? Apa kamu mau ikut denganku, _qithun_?" **(1)** tanya Yahya lembut kepada kucing tersebut. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kucing itu pasti tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. "Mungkin aku bisa membawamu ke sekolah URNWA agar kamu bisa menjadi teman anak-anak yang hampir sembuh di sana."

Lalu kucing itu duduk, kemudian ia menjilat-jilat kaki depannya. Lalu berlanjut ke kaki-kaki yang lainnya. Kucing itu lalu meneruskannya ke perut putihnya, lalu berusaha membersihkan kepalanya dengan menjilat kaki kanan depannya dan mengusap kaki kanan depannya itu ke kepalanya. Yahya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, tersenyum kecil melihat pola tingkah kucing tersebut yang sedang membersihkan dirinya itu.

Ah, sepertinya penampilan kucing ini kurang lebih sama seperti kucing yang ia lihat di penjara Negev tahun 2009 lalu. Saat itu ia terheran-heran melihat Ethan membawa kandang yang berisi seekor kucing. Yang ia tahu, Ethan bukan tipe orang yang suka mengurung kucing—betapa pun menyebalkan dan menjengkelkannya dia.

Dulu warga Israel menggunakan kucing-kucing untuk membasmi tikus-tikus yang berkeliaran di Israel—dan cara itu berhasil. Namun malah sekarang banyak kucing-kucing tersebut berkeliaran di Tel Aviv, di jalan-jalan Yerusalem dan (mungkin) hampir di Israel. Dan mungkin saja kucing-kucing itu kini ikut-ikutan berkeliaran di jalan-jalan Tepi Barat. Walaupun tembok pembatas—yang panjangnya 750 kilometer dan tingginya 8 meter itu—serta pos-pos penjagaan yang tersebar di Tepi Barat dipastikan menyulitkan warga Palestina untuk melalukan mobilisasi. Yahya sedikit sangsi apakah kucing saja bisa lolos pemeriksaan dari pos-pos tersebut? Apalagi manusia? _Hahaha..._

"_Israel, apa tindakan kriminal yang dilakukan mahluk ini?_" tanya Yahya sarkastik, sembari memperhatikan kucing yang sedang duduk dan menjilat-jilat kakinya di dalam kandang.

"_Oh! Pertanyaan yang bagus~!_" jawab Israel—Ethan dengan nada yang tak kalah sarkastik. "_Kucing ini diam-diam dilatih oleh para tahanan dengan menjadi kurir surat untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya! Mungkin saja kucing ini sebagai alat untuk memantau kegiatan kami atau merencanakan sesuatu. Cukup banyak kucing di dalam penjara, sehingga hal itu membuat kami lengah." _**(2)**

"_Huh? Apakah hal itu mungkin?_" tanya Yahya sambil menaikkan alisnya. Mempertanyakan pola pikir sang personifikasi negara zionis.

"_Tentu_ _saja! Kucing itu sangat cerdas—mereka bisa dilatih! Rencananya kami tidak akan membiarkan kucing-kucing tersebut berkeliaran di penjara lagi. Agar para __**ta-ha-nan**__ itu tidak bisa menjalankan rencana mereka lagi_."

Sang personifikasi Palestina itu pun memilih diam. Memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan berdebat kusir dengan personifikasi negara yang oh-sang-negara-paling-demokrasi-di-timur-tengah.

_Rencana? Apa rencana yang dipikirkan oleh 5700 tahanan—yang kebanyakan merupakan anak-anak dan remaja Palestina—itu pikirkan? Kau sudah menyulitkan mereka untuk bertemu dengan keluarga mereka, memberi rentang hukuman penjara selama ribuan tahun, belum lagi isu-isu tentang kondisi mereka yang dibawah standar sehingga beberapa dari mereka melakukan aksi mogok makan? Kucing-kucing itu tentu saja tidak tahu apa-apa, kupikir mereka hanya menjadi teman bagi para tahanan tersebut. Kau pasti tahu hal itu 'kan? Kau pasti ingin mematikan semangat para tahanan itu—kan?_

"Miaauuu!"

Kucing itu menghentikan lamunan Yahya. Segera Yahya memindahkan sekop ke tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong kucing tersebut dan memasukkannya perlahan ke ember tersebut.

"Maaf ya~ tapi kalau aku membiarkanmu, nanti kamu pasti masuk ke bangunan itu lagi. Kamu diamlah di sini. Akan kubawa kamu ke anak-anak yang pasti akan senang untuk memberimu makan." kata Yahya, sambil mengelus pelan kepala kucing itu dengan telapak kepalanya yang ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dari kepala si kucing.

Yahya pun berjalan dengan ritme sedang, sembari memperhatikan kucing yang kini menurut untuk duduk diam di embernya, namun kedua kaki depannya memegang pinggir ember. Hingga membuat kepala kucing itu terlihat. Yahya cukup heran juga. Biasanya kucing yang normal itu suka melompat keluar kalau ia dimasukkan ke suatu tempat lalu dibawa-bawa. Tapi yang ini lain. Mungkinkah ia peliharaan seseorang? Bisa jadi.

"Muezza~!" **(3)**

Teriak seorang anak kecil dengan rambut keriting yang lebat. Tiba-tiba kucing yang didalam ember Yahya melompat keluar, menuju ke arah anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu memekik kecil, senang melihat _Muezza_-nya menghampiri dia. Kucing itu melompat ke pangkuan anak kecil itu, dan tangan anak kecil itu mengelus-ngelus kepala kucing peliharaannya dengan gemas.

Ah, kalau tak salah itu anak itu kan anak yang fotonya diposting di _tuwiters_ itu 'kan? **(4)** Pantas saja kucing tersebut tenang sekali—ternyata ia dipelihara. Anak kecil itu kemudian menghampiri dirinya, dengan kucing itu yang kini berada di dekapannya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih kakak telah menemukan Muezza! Kadang-kadang ia sering main tanpa bilang-bilang!" ucap anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Yahya pun ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu bilang pada Muezza, kalau main ia mesti lapor kemana dan berapa rentang waktu ia bermain. Sekalian geledah apa saja yang ia bawa atau periksa ia tadi makan apa."

"Hm, seperti tentara Israel di pos dekat tembok saja!" ujar anak kecil itu terkikik kecil. "Tapi tenang saja Muezza, aku bukan _mereka_." ucapnya pelan sambil mengelus punggung kucingnya.

Hati Yahya sedikit perih melihat anak kecil itu. Kini ia sebatang kara—dan sekarang kucing itu adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarganya. Setidaknya menurut perspektif anak kecil itu. Operation Protective Edge itu sudah merebut banyak hal. Banyak sekali. Namun juga memberikan pelajaran berharga bahwa bertahan dan membela diri untuk hak-hak yang telah diinjak-injak itu tidak salah—_malah itu menunjukkan bahwa kami masih mempunyai harga diri yang tidak mau ditaklukkan begitu saja._

_Bukankah harga kemenangan_—harga kemerdekaan dan ketenangan akan perdamaian sesungguhnya itu mahal?

Hal itu sudah berulang kali terulang dalam sejarah negara-negara yang melawan penjajahan, bukan?

_Bukan perdamaian namanya_—jika tempatmu tetap diawasi, dikontrol, dibiarkan tempatmu dibangun pemukiman ilegal, dibiarkan ladang pencaharianmu dirusak, _pemerintahan_mu dicampuri oleh 'mereka' sehingga hanya memiliki kekuasaan terbatas, dibatasi ruang gerakmu oleh pos-pos penjagaan dan tembok besar, ditolak hak-hakmu sebagai pengungsi untuk kembali, tidak dihargai nyawamu, ditangkap tanpa penjelasan...

_Bukan perdamaian namanya_—jika perjanjian-perjanjian damai itu tidak membuahkan kondisi berarti, malah membuatmu makin terpojok, serta tidak menjamin_nya _untuk tidak melanggar poin-poin kesepakatan itu tanpa perlindungan dari sang negara adidaya tersebut...

Setidaknya, dalam hati kecil kami yang tidak akan bisa ditaklukkan—kami pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak kami pada suatu hari nanti.

Walaupun jalan yang akan kami pilih berlawanan dengan standar yang telah ditetapkan oleh mereka yang buta—_kami-lah_ yang akan membuat standar sendiri.

_Setidaknya kami tidak sendiri—pelan-pelan banyak negara yang mengakui dan memahami apa yang kami lakukan._

Yahya pun ikut mengelus punggung kucing tersebut. Pelan ia mendengarkan dengkurannya yang tenang dan berirama.

_Setidaknya teman kecil ini turut berjuang dan mendukung kami dengan caranya sendiri..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Fin.**

**(1) **bahasa Arab yang artinya kucing~

**(2) **Ini berdasarkan berita ada kucing yang ditangkap di penajra Israel gara-gara akrab sama tahanan Palestina dengan beberapa tuduhan. hatetepe: / kucingkita berita-kucing/ kucing-pun-ditawan-dan-dipenjara-oleh-israel dan hatetepe : / / wartawarga. gunadarma. ac. id/ 2009/ 11/ penjara-israel-kucing-pun-dianggap-teroris-berbahaya/

**(3) **diyakini nama kucingnya Nabi Muhammad S.A.W. /sebenarnya hanya pemilihan nama si kucing saja sih yah /plak.

**(4)** anak yang saya maksud adalah ini hatetepe : / / livefromoccupiedpalestine. blogspot 2014/ 07/ gaza-boy-and-his-cat. html /dan kucing yang dimaksudkan untuk fanfiksi ini adalah kucing situ /heh

Kripik dan santannya dipersilahkan~

Terima kasih~ OwO)/


End file.
